1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to the field of intelligent document storage and retrieval. More specifically the system, through a plurality of algorithms, engages at least one expert system, to retrieve and qualify electronic records (or profiles) describing surplus (or supply), containing known, and previously unknown, words or phrases (or patterns) in free form text, of relative significance or strength, in relation to the significant patterns in free form text, in records describing demand. The relative score between a supply and demand profile obtained by factoring a plurality of supply pattern to a plurality of demand pattern, with reference to a knowledge base (or expert system), is the basis for qualification and ranking.
Further, the system relates to the field of interactive advertising. A plurality of algorithms determines the availability of a supply or demand, on a personal match list for the owner of a particular supply or demand, for a particular knowledge base. Such match list, deliverable in electronic form, enables the owner of a profile, to interact with ranked supply or demand profiles: access to detailed descriptive information in a plurality of electronic media formats; update a plurality of indicators visible to owner of profile; transmission of an electronic message to the owner of the profile.
2. Prior Art
Third-party services generally provide supply to meet demand on a per-item commission basis. Fees are generally paid by demander, in arrears and often subject to qualification, or engagement of that supply for a probationary period. Other services may be provided, such as background checks, and references. Pricing varies according to the need of the Demander.
Advertisement of a demand via newspaper or trade press also provides less than optimal performance, as it will not ensure that the supply accurately meets the demand. Suppliers tend to respond in terms of their need and not necessarily that of the demander. Fees are paid in advance by demander, irrespective of the results. Pricing is based on the physical restrictions of the publishing and distribution process, such as lineage or relative page size, often combined with an advertising credit system.
Other services currently available, such as online search databases, whilst easily accessible, are often taxonomical in operation, resulting in information loss as free form text is reduced to categories, keywords, or Boolean data. Taxonomical systems often depend on the experience of the designer in providing sufficient options for categorization. As a result they are difficult to operate with user performing the search having to second guess the particular taxonomy used by the originator of a profile. Prices are often based on the quantity of the return.